


You know, right?

by PlutoDecay



Series: Drabbles&Blurbs [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work
Genre: Any gender, Battle of Hogwarts, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, M/M, Marauders, Minor Original Character(s), Other, War, can be read as anyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlutoDecay/pseuds/PlutoDecay
Summary: Short work about someone (whoever you wish to read it as) leaving for war. I have it as the Harry Potter fandom since it was originally written as a Tonks work, but I changed it last minute since there's not much description character-wise, and others in this series will be mostly Harry Potter themed.  (405 words)Can be read as an x reader, or imagine your ship, whatever you would enjoy reading! It's written to be gender-neutral using only "they/them" pronouns.
Relationships: Reader/Undisclosed
Series: Drabbles&Blurbs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105178
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	You know, right?

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to @unbelilyevables war shanty song on TikTok on repeat while writing (the second newest post of theirs as of 1/12/2021) which I completely recommend!

“You know how much I love you right?” Their laugh filled the air, breaking the silence that had surrounded us moments before. Comfortable, unquestioning silence to them. The continuous chuckle proving that to be true, the hand they haphazardly threw on their stomach in the midst of the laughter. 

Eyes were boring into mine, shining through the darkness surrounding us. A slight twinkle of hope and happiness competing with my thoughts. The eyes that normally distract me, hold me captive, and cause me to fall more and more in love each time they look into my soul.

“Of course, I know you love me.” They spoke finally, the silence returning after their laughter faded into the air. The hand once residing on their stomach, holding in their laughter, now holding my face. A questioning look now holding whatever mine is. 

“Is everything alright?” It was barely a whisper, worry spread across their face, their concern for me almost too much to bear. Their hand gripping mine, as if they knew, I was going to be the one who had to let go. 

“Yes” I held their gaze as I whispered back. Closing my eyes, I leaned my head to rest against theirs, matching the worried breaths and sighs they released. “Yes, I’m quite alright, love.” A slight nod was how they responded, no words, no thoughtful looks that would now just break my heart, just the slightest of acknowledgment. 

“I can’t stop you, can I?” Silence filled the room once again, only this time it was heavy, bearing down on my chest. Keeping my head down it was my turn to nod. Their breath hitched slightly, the grip on my hand tightened for a moment before letting go. 

I start to walk towards the door, each step moves their hand out of mine before I’m forced to let go. It falls for only a moment, being pulled up into their chest as if my touch burned. Turning away, I stop as my hand reaches for the door to look at them once more. Only for them to have already retreated upstairs, the pounding in my ears too loud to have heard them. 

“I love you” I say into the lone room, hoping the sound echoes through the house as it does when we try to sleep. Taking a deep breath, I walk out the door. Both of us knowing I’ll never walk through it again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading it! This is the start of a drabble series I'm starting to get me to write more and hopefully motivate myself to update my other works


End file.
